


BSOD

by Rey129



Series: Ekoda, Beika, Osaka, Oh My! [11]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Blue Screen of Death, Fangirls, M/M, Need Brain Bleach, Pranks with unforeseen consiquences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:10:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rey129/pseuds/Rey129
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hakuba is seriously going to need some brain bleach when he gets home from school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	BSOD

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I have nothing against this pairing, it is just not my pick. This was just meant as a joke, more about if the characters actually existed and found out about fan ships than me attacking said ships. So please, don't go after me with pitchforks.

Hakuba's morning was going as schedule. He left home early enough so he wouldn't have to worry about traffic, yet late enough so as to prevent Kuroba from doing his more embarrassing pranks. Sure, he'd probably end up with having to redye his hair, but that was a million times better than the time the magician decided to dress Hakuba as his (Hakuba's) idol, a genderbent version.

Sadly, the two rivals met at the front gate of the school. Kuroba and Aoko were arguing about who was better, the brunet or Kid. Hakuba laughed at the argument as there was no way his classmate was better than the thief, as he was the thief. Kuroba clearly knew Hakuba's thoughts, and turned to glare at him.

"What, are you going to say that's impossible, stating that I am Kid?"

"Why, Kuroba, are you becoming psychic now?" Hakuba joked, grinning at his classmate.

"How many times do I have to tell you I'm not Kid?" the magician demanded.

"Until there is solid proof, not just those fake alibis you have, to prove either one claim or the other," Hakuba stated matter-of-factly. Kuroba didn't looked convinced. He glanced subtly over at Aoko before dropping a smoke bomb. The area around the trio quickly was covered in smoke as the magician got to work.

By the time the smoke cleared, Hakuba's hair had been turned red, his uniform green, and his pocket watch was held in Kuroba's hands.

"Kuroba…" Hakuba growled, upon seeing the device in the other's possession. He quickly jumped to try and grab it back, and actually managed to get on the magician as Aoko had decided to summon her mop and hit the brunet upside the head. The two boys feel to the ground, Hakuba on top, reaching their arms as far as they would stretch.

"OH MY GOD! I KNEW IT!" a screech came from behind them. The boys paused their struggle to look in the direction of which the noise had originated from, their eyes landing on an unfamiliar girl. She looked so ecstatic, taking pictures of the duo on her phone.

"Excuse me, but what do you mean?" Aoko asks, ignoring the two boys, desensitized to their antics already.

"Don't you know?" the girl asks. "There are bets throughout the entire school on how long until they realize they confess their love and start going out! It's one of the celebrity pairings of the school!"

It took only a second for what she said to sink in for the boys, and the moment they did, they bolted up and away from each other, pocket watch forgotten, a look of horrified mixed with need for brain bleach painted on their faces. Aoko only took a second longer to realize what the other female meant before her thoughts halted. The crowd, at first, looked between the trio and the odd blissful girl, wondering how she managed to silence them, before ignored them in favor for the new arrival.

Akako walked up to the group, the lone girl gone, just standing there. She waved her hand in front of each of their faces before deciding to ignore the two males, dragging Aoko to class. Kaito and Hakuba stood their for a couple more minutes, before their legs pulled them into the classroom and sat them at their seats. There, they payed no attention in class and Kaito forgot all about his pranks. During the whole of that day, the entire classroom was not a pleasant place, with the three entertainers being the same as a Windows with a blue screen and everyone else on edge for the magicians pranks.

 


End file.
